ikanaide
by BlackTaintedTears
Summary: Did you say your goodbyes? ..Hai.. Do you still regret things? ..Hai.. And still you..There is nothing i can do to make up for the mistakes i have made in my past.


dont ask, i just randomly thought of this and wanted to share it with all the readers that may come across it.

* * *

"eh, Sasuke kun." Sasuke didnt look back at the pink haired girl behind him. Instead he focused on his trainging, he was invinting a new jutsu. One that could possibly beat Naruto's rasinge. Or so he hoped.  
"You don't like me much do you?" This question was odd, coming from his teammate. He half expected to be asked out on a date. But he still answered with a grunt.  
"Haha, it kind of funny." Her voice was no longer the annoying fangirl one she had used to try to coax him into liking her. Still, his eyes focused on his hand seals, and trying to decide how much chakra would be used for his new jutsu.

"You peg me as just another fangirl, but im not your fangirl Sasuke kun. I love you. Not because your one of the hotest boys in hidden leaf, or because your powerful. I love you, for you. I remember because Itachi had killed your clan." Sasuke tried not to winch at her bluntness with his brother name, and the rememberence of the slaughter of his clan.  
"You were happy then, smiling, caring. Still ready to train and become stronger, but you always did it with a smile." Her voice sounded watery, and Sasuke was tempted to stop his focus and turn to her. But he did not.  
"I loved that boy, even before all the other girls started to notice you. I still loved you when you turned cold and uncaring, when you started to hate everything besides revenage and trainging. I still love you, your my teammate and though you may never call me it, but your my best friend Sasuke. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. If you need to talk to somebody, if you need to rant and want someone to listen. Cause even if you dont love me back, i'll always love you, and i'd do anything for you." Quiet sobs had Sasuke turning, but all he seen was a puff of smoke. After a moment of replying the words in his head, Sasuke returned to his training. He snorted in disbelief. It was probably just another attempt to get him to like her, shes just like all the rest! Treating him as some sort of object to be won and shown off to cause others jealousy and to be top dog.

* * *

"Oi, Ino." Ino glared at the flowers she was currently trying to arrange.

"What do you want, Billboard brow?" She huffed.

"Im sorry." This toke Ino by surprise. Was Sakura crying?

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Ino asked angrily, noticing now that she had not called her 'Ino pig' as usual.

"For ruining our friendship over a boy. For having picked a boy over you. You were the one that made me strong, that helped me through everything when i was younger. You were my stenght and im so happy i can look back on those memories. My only regret is not being able to call you my best friend anymore." Ino's hand stilled for a moment, her blue eyes widening slightly. But, it only lasted for a moment, before her eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"Im not falling for that billboard brow! Your just trying to get me to feel guilty about going after Sasuke kun! Well to bad! Ive caught onto your little plan!" She ranted, her hands frantically pulling at the flowers from their place in the brown plant bowl.

"Even though we love the same boy, even though you may call me that name and i call you another, and even though you dout what im saying now.. you'll.. you'll always be my friend... Ino. Youll always be my best friend, the one who helped me through so much... thank you.. thank you and im so sorry!" Ino shot up and turned around, ony to see the familiar puff of smoke. How dare she! That stupid billboard brow was totally faking those sobs! She was only trying to trick her! How could she stoop that low!? Angrily, Ino kicked at the pot. Breaking it in two.

* * *

"..Naru.. Naruto..." Naruto blushed brightly, as he ducked into the springs.

"Sakura chan!?" He yelled out, his blue eyes widening at the shadow behind the shoji door.

"I.. I just came.. to say..." Frowning, Naruto watched as the shadow shook lightly.  
"..Sakura chan?" He called softly. Startled when he heard a sob come from her.

"to say im sorry!" She cried out. Naruto looked taken back. Staring at the figure in confusion.

"You've always been there for me, supporting me, helping me, loving me and all ive ever done was hurt you and hit you and call you names!" Her voice was high pitched, yet hoarse. As if she had been crying a lot.

"Its ok Sakura chan..I know you dont mean anything by it.." He tried to comfort her with his gentle words, but they only made her shake more uncontrolablly.

"Im sorry Naruto, for hitting you! Im sorry for not being able to love you! But.. but your still my friend. Though ive never said it before, i know youll be a great Hokage! Im so sorry ive hurt you, im sorry for being such a bitch!" Again Naruto was startled, only this time by her language. Sakura never swore before, or, not in his presence at least.

"But.. Ill always believe in you. no matter what happens, know that i believe youll become Hokage some day, and youll make everyone proud to be called your friend!"

"Sakura chan.." Naruto got up and wrapped a towel around himself, but just as he was about to open the door. The shadow disappeared, and a puff of smoke was left behind.

"..Sakura chan.. ?"

* * *

"Did you say your goodbyes?"

"..Hai.."

"Do you still regret things?"  
"..Hai.."

"And still you.."

"There is nothing i can do to make up for the mistakes i have made in my past."

"So you accept your fate"

"..Hai.."

"Just like that? No fighting? no trying to change it?"  
"...iie"

"Please... your a ninja, fight! Fight for what is rightly yours!"  
"ive already given you my headband. i am no longer a ninja."

"Then i guess this is our goodbye.."  
"Hai."  
"ill miss you, greatly.."

"..thank you.."

"For what?"  
"saying what ive always wanted to hear."

"...Sakura..."

* * *

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, who was leaning against a tree. His head downcasted, eyes glazed over with a far away look playing on his face. Ino following behind Sasuke, had stopped talking upon seeing naruto in a unlike naruto fashion.  
"Whats with him?" She asked softly to Sasuke, who did not reply.  
"Oi! Sasuke, Naruto, Ino!" Waking up from his tranch, Naruto looked towards the owner of the voice. Kiba was running towards them, Hinata and Shino following behind him. Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee and Neji behind them. Walking at a more calmer pace.

"Hey, whats going on?" ino asked, looking to her teammates. One shrugged and the other continued to eat his chips.

"Tsunade sama wants us all to meet her in her office"  
"nani? All of us? You think its about a mission!?" Naruto asked, excitement creeping into his voice.

"We wont know until we get there" Sasuke said, the others nodded and everyone started to head out. Everyone running in hopes to end their ever growing curiousty.

"Tsunade baa chan!" Naruto called out, as told, they all had gone to her office. Only to find her not there. Her desk was usual, with papers scattered every where. A bottle of empty sake on the desk, and two on the floor beside her chair.  
"Eh. whats this?" Tenten walked to the desk and picked up a hidden leaf headband, that was sitting at the corner of the desk, hidden beneath a layer of papers.

"A headband?" Chouji questioned, standing beside her.  
'What would a headband be doing in here? The next exams arent for another couple months." Neji said, looking around at the others equally confused stares.

"it smells sick..." Kiba whispered, being unheard by anyone.

"That will be explained soon." Startled, they all turned to see their former teachers. All who had grim expressions on their faces.

"Sensei?" Naruto muttered, watching as Kakashi looked away from his questioning gaze.

"Follow us..." -- said, leading them out.

Tsunade stood infront of the hospital, waiting for them. Her expression was unreable, but they could see faint traces of tear marks along pinkened cheeks.  
"Baa chan?" Naruto called out, running up to her. He didnt notice her winch.

"Whats going on? Is it a mission?" He asked, unable to keep the excitment from his voice. Again, he did not notice her winch. But the others had, as they stopped to stand next to Naruto.  
"Tsunade sama?" Shino quietly asked, questioning laced into his deep voice.  
"Whats going on!?" Ino suddenly shouted. She had a gut feeling something bad had happened, and she didnt like it one bit.

"..Over three years now, a fellow teammate has been severly sick... Having asked to keep it secret, i allowed said teammate to continue being a ninja." Everyone started to look around, and dred began to befal on them. As realization came.

"Tsunade baa chan... where is Sakura chan?" Naruto asked, his heart beating loudly in his chest. His head spinning and eyes watery as he already knew the answer.

"Sakura Haruno is in the hospital behind me. Just moments ago she resigned herself from being a hidden leaf ninja. She has less than 24 hours to live.."

Blank dull green eyes started up at a white cieling, unblinking. Ghostly pale skin was covered in a thin sheat of sweat. sprawled out was dull limp dark pink hair. An unmoving figure clad in a white gown lay on a white bed, the thin blanket having been kicked off some time ago lay on the floor at the beds side. The tv hung up in the corner was off, the remote laying forgotten beside long pale fingers. Chapped lips did not move, the only sign of being alive was the gentle lifts and falls of the figures chest.

"..Sakura..." Everyone looked upon the seen with teary eyes or sympathy. Naruto and Ino being the worst to have taken the news, ran to her sides. Tears falling down their cheeks, as they weakly grasped onto her hands. Almost afriad to berak her if they held on to tightly.  
"Forhead!" Ino called gently, crying even more when those dull eyes turned to her.

"Sakura chan.." Naruto said, patting her hand in what he hoped to be comforting to her.

"...Ino.. chan... Naruto.. kun.." She gave them both a weak smile, so unlike her usual ones. For this one did not reach her usual bright shinning emerald orbs. instead it was just a slight lift at the corners of her mouth, and her eyes ramined a dull green. The two blonds felt their hearts clench tightly, and tried their best to smile back at her. The others watched with heavy hearts, and a certain onxy eyes boy still stood at the door way. Her words haunting him as they replayed over and over again in his head.

"Why!? Why didnt you tell us!?" Ino yelled angrily, hurt that she had not known about her friends suffering, for having accused her of things earlier today.

"and... have you.. pity.. me?" Sakura uttered, a half smile still tugging at the corner of her lips.  
"You could have told us, we wouldnt have pitied you Sakura san.." Shino said, hidden eyes showing both symapthy and understanding.  
"Why couldnt me or Akimaru smell it on you before?" Kiba asked, getting curious gazes from the others.  
"jutsu... Tsunade sama made... but.. i couldnt.. hold it any... longer.." Sakura rasped, her voice hoarse.

Everyone was silent after that, only the soft sounds of tears hitting floor echoed in the white room made any noise. Deep in their own thoughts, they hadnt notice Sasuke walked to the end of the bed. Or that his onxy eyes narrowed and all emotion was left from his facial expression. it wasn't until his angry question that brought everyone to the sceen change.

"Why dont you fight it?" Everyone stared at Sakura, as she gazed dully at Sasuke.  
"For what..? What.. would i be.. fighting.. for?" She asked a question of her own.  
"A boy.. who doesnt. love... me back... to.. keep fighting.. with.. my best friend... to hurt.. someone who.. cares..about me..?" Though her eyes never blinked, tear began to gently roll own her cheeks.

"What about your family?" This went unanswered, as Sakura merely turned her head towards Naruto. The tears never stopping.

"Sakura's real parents died when she was born. Her aunt has been looking after her and cut Sakura off once she got the first hospitle bill. I've been letting her stay with me when she didnt stay at the hospitle." Kakashi sensei explained. Once again the room was left in silence, as everyone tried to think of something that would comfort their fellow pink haired ninja. But.. what Could one say to someone who was lying in their death bed? More then willingly to let go of their life?

A sudden coughing fit broke them from their thoughts, as they watched Sakura curl up on her side. Trails of blood began to seep from the corner of her mouth, dripping onto the white sheets of her bed.  
"Sakura chan!" Naruto and Ino both cried out, trying to help her calm her coughs by gently rubbing her back. The others watched with uncertainty, unable to think or to move to help her. Unsure of what it was Tsunade had wanted them to do, why had they been called here? To watch Haruno Sakura die?! What the hell was that women thinking!

"I've brought you all here because no matter what Sakura say's, i know that she truly wants everyone by her side before she... leaves us..." Tsunade explained, walking into the room as if knowing the question that rang angrily in their heads. A couple tears rolled down her eyes, before they were pushed away, and she turned her gaze away from Sakura's now still form.

"Cant you do something?!" Lee cried out, grasping onto one of her sleeves.  
"Dont you think ive already tried!? Did you think that i would just let Sakura die like this!?" Tsunade yelled out harshly, glaring down the green jumpsuit wearer. Her hands tightened into fists, her eyes shut tightly, eyebrows drew together in her anger.  
"There's nothing i or anyone else can do!! We've tried everything, Sakura cannot be... she cant be..." Again tears made their way down her face, as Lee backed off regretting what he had said to the Hokage. The women who had been like a mother to Sakura more then a mentour.

"I cannot be saved." Sakura whispered for the women, drawing their eyes to her.  
"And your just going to let yourself die. Pathedic." Sasuke's cruel words has everyone, even Neji, glaring at him.  
"Your a ninja! We fight to survive and your ready to just let yourself die?Then again you always where a bad ninja, just a tag along, a burden."  
"Shut up teme!!" Naruto cried out, rushing at him and grabbing him by the collar. but still he continued.  
"Little miss Sakura, who always needs to be saved. Always looking at our back, standing in our shadows. You werent even a part of team seven, just useless logage."  
"TEME!!" Naruto growled fiercely, ready to punch Sasuke out the window, but was stopped by Sakura's words.  
"Your words wont engourage me Sasuke.. im.. not going to save.. myself.." Naruto lowered his hold on Sasuke, realizing he had only said those words to stir Sakura's uncontrollable anger, to give her that fire back into her eyes. To make her Want to live, to Fight to survive.  
"Its to... late for that..."

Sasuke glared angrily at the dying girl. Brushing Naruto's slack hold onto him, he rushed to her side, kneeling down so that they could be face to face.  
"Then what about me?! You said that i could talk, to rant to you when ever i felt like it. How can i do that.. if your not here... with me." He trailed off at the end. Glaring as if it would change her mind and make her fight off this unknown sickness.

"You always.. can... i'll listen.. no matter where it is.. that i.. am.. at.." She whispered, her eyes starting to lower themselves.  
"Sakura! Please dont leave me! Please, i didnt mean it either! Those nasty words, please Sakura, your... YOUR MY BEST FRIEND! DONT LEAVE ME!" Ino cried out, kneeling next to Sasuke, her blue eyes filled with over flowing tears. A tired smile pulled at the pink haired girls lips, as her half lidded eyes turned to Ino.  
"Im.. sorry.. so sorry. Your my.. best.. always.." The girl whispered, her smile slowly fading.  
"Sakura chan... Sakura chan.. " Naruto cried out, using Sasuke's shoulder to lean down and look at the girls face.  
"Naru... become... great Hokage.. always... i believe.. you..." Her broken words had reached the blond haired boy, as he cried harder and nodded.  
"Sakura san." Lee and HInata stood behind them, their own tears flowing as they too cried for their friend. A solem Neji and Tenten stood next to Lee, and a gently crying Kiba and a solem Shino stood next to Hinata. Shikamaru had taken Ino into his arms, allowing her to wail her hearts out on his shoulder, as he watched Sakura with sad watery eyes. Chouji cried with Ino to his side.

"Everyone... looking after... from... i...maybe... Sas...Sasuke.." Sasuke had been silent since his outburst, his onxy eyes still as hard as stone as always.  
"..."

* * *

_**namida ga ato kara afuredashite**_

_**as my tears keep overflowing,**_

_**saigo no egao ga nijinde mienai no**_

_**i cant see your last smile through the blur,**_

_**ikanaide ikanaide koko ni ite**_

_**dont go! dont go! stay with me.**_

Her eyes had closed, after those words that only Sasuke had been able to hear. All those who had been there, could still remember the sound of the heart monitor to her side going flat. The sounds of some sobbing, the smell of the hospital room, the ghostly pale form of their fellow teammate, and the way that Sasuke had cried out her name, shaking her lifeless body, trying to wake her up. But after years had passed, the pain they felt lessened, and their acceptence towards her death had settled upon their hearts, and their memories of her began to fade. Yet none forgot the small things she had done for them, from helping heal their wounds, sitting with them at the ramen shop, trainning with them in the fields, or just trying to cheery them up.

_**sora e hikari kakenukete yuku**_

_**light breaks through the sky**_

_**konna ni chiisa na watashi dakedo**_

_**im so insignificant but**_

_**anata wo dare yori sei ippai aishita**_

_**i loved you with all my soul,more than anyone.**_

_**arigatou ikutsumo no**_

_**thank you for... all of the**_

_**taisetsu na kimochi**_

_**precious feelings**_

_**tewata shite kureta yo ne**_

_**that you gave to me.**_

Ino had stopped being a ninja three years later, having almost died in the final battle with sound. Now, as a twenty year old women she runs her families flower shop. Her husband Shikamaru for two years was still a ninja. Even made it to captain of an ANBU squad. They led a normal life, at least for a lazy ANBU squad leader and a fierce second time pregnet ex-ninja.Their other teammate Chouji, along with their old sensei had died in the battle, both bravely and as a ninja should. Defending all those of their country and protecting their friends.

_**"sono toki zutto, watashi wa**_

_**at that time, i just...**_

_**kei kaketa hikoukigumo wo mite-ita..."**_

_**watched for ages as the vapor trail vanished.**_

Having finally giving up on Naruto, Hinata toke over as the head of the Hyuuga clan. Still as shy as ever though, Hinata and Kiba are now going steady. Both expecting a wedding soon. Kiba had made it into ANBU, in the same squad that Shikamaru was leading, along with Shino, who had married a girl by the name of Rin. Who also seemed to love bugs. His while his wife ran a small corner shop that sells jewelary Shino went out on missions, all four kept in touch and went out on occasions.

_**wasurenaide**_

_**dont forget...**_

_**hitori ja nai**_

_**your not alone.**_

_**hanarete mo te wo tsunaide iru**_

_**even if we part, our hands are still linked.**_

_**hajimete no koi hajimete shitta**_

_**it was my first love, when i first**_

_**konna kanashimi ga aru koto**_

_**learned of sadness like this.**_

Neji, having accepted Hinata as the leader of the Hyuuga clan, now serves under her. Though he did not make it into ANBU, he did not resign from being a ninja. Instead he was sent out for solo missions that usually only needed him to either gather information or to steal something of importance. Neji did not marry or even date, instead still focused on training, missions, and keeping Hinata safe. Tenten and Lee had gotten together a year later, and was married two months after. Sadly though, both Lee and Gai sensei had been lost in the battle with Sound also. But, though devestated, Tenten kept going, as Lee had left her with a preicious gift, a little baby boy, named after his father.

_**nanika ga shoumetsu shite mo nanika ga**_

_**evem if something fades away, something **_

_**futatabi yadotte**_

_**will live again.**_

_**wakare ni kureta hohoemi wa tsuyoku ikiyou to yuu**_

_**the smile you gave as we parted, was**_

_**anata kara no messejii**_

_**your message for me to triumph.**_

_**itsu kitto aeru**_

_**someday surely we'll meet again**_

_**futari naraba**_

_**and be together.**_

After the battle with sound, and Tsunade had died, Naruto's long life dream had been full filled. And he had become the greatest Hokage to ever live. But, he did not marry, after Sakura had died Naruto became more focused on reaching his goal. Knowing that wherever it was that she may be, that she was rooting for him. Kakashi had lived, and was still alive, reading his novels as always. He even spent more time with his ex students, knowing that soon enough his time would come as well. Sasuke, who had surprisingly taken Sakura's death the worst, began to train even more. Yet, he began to make time to hang out with his friends, and he began to open up more. He also did no marry, unable to think of any other girl other then Sakura. He no longer wanted revenge on his brother, or even to resseracte his clan. Instead he helped Naruto with the village, and kept in touch with his friends. Trainning when he wasnt busy, and also visiting her grave. Which was placed near the old team seven meeting place.

_**tookutemo hitomi mitsumeau**_

_**no matter how far, we'll stare into each others eyes.**_

_**kibou to yume no subete o kakete**_

_**bet all our hopes and dreams.**_

_**yakusoku wo shiyou yo**_

_**lets promise each other**_

_**ano hi no hageshisa wo**_

_**thats we'll hold on to the intensity**_

_**daite**_

_**for that day.**_

_**ashita saku mirai wo ikiru**_

_**and live in the future that blooms in tomorrow.**_

* * *

the song belongs to 'Escaflowne The Movie' and Naruto is not mine, nor do i claim any of the characters my own. I hope you enjoyed my story, im sorry for the bad grammer, but i have no spell check. 


End file.
